Return of the past
by neversayyoucan'tdoit
Summary: Takes place after Sian left. Sophie was hurt for months, but it's been a year and she's over it. She's going back to college and she is in love with Maddie, her new girlfriend. What will happen when Sian returns? Will they talk about the past? Will they avoid each other? Will they get together again? Will they be just friends? Read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

I remember it like it was yesterday, the way we fought that day, our wedding day. I screwed it all up because of some girl named Amber. She kissed me one night and I thought I had feelings for her but in the end I didn't. As Amber told me that day I wasn't ready to get married at sixteen while I told her I was ready and I didn't have feelings for her anymore. At that exact moment Sian came down the stairs and heard the whole conversation. I already convinced her once more that I wanted to go through with it after I ran out of the church, but I knew I couldn't talk myself out of this one. She was done, our relationship, all that we've been through with coming out to everyone It was all vanished. Sian got her stuff out of me and my parents' house and left. Of course I ran after her, I begged her to stay. We both cried and then she was gone.

It has been a year since then. I have worked all year at the grocery shop but I really want to go back to college, so my classes start in 1 week. Also I have an amazing girlfriend Maddie, she's so amazing and I love her. We've been together for 3 months now. Anyway the reason I brought Sian up is that I heard a rumour she's going to live here again with her mom. I don't know why, but I decided I don't want to know. I'm just going to leave her be, I mean I haven't talked to her since that day. I don't even know if she's still mad at me and it would be really awkward to talk to her anyways. Maddie knows about her and she wouldn't like it if I talked to her. The only thing is that I'm definitely sure I'm going to see her at one point. Of course I can just pretend I don't see her, yeah that's probably the best solution. Alright, no more thinking about this.

"Sophie, dinners ready"

"Alright mom, I'll be right down"

"I've heard that one before, you come down right now!"

"Ok, ok, I'm here"

"Good you can set the table then"

"Omg mom, you tricked me"

"No I didn't, dinner is ready but I just needed someone to set the table"

"You're evil, I don't feel like doing it"

"Sophie…"

"Ok fine"

What? Some people just hate setting tables, I happen to be one of them. I always do it though, it would be sad if mom had to make dinner and set the table. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, my parents are divorced so it's just me and mom.

"Omg this tastes so damn good, hmmmm"

"Why thank you honey, btw I heard something about Sian coming back to town. Is that true?"

"Yep, it's true…"

"Well she's going to be living 5 minutes from here, you're bound to run into her."

"Your point being…?"

"Oh come on, don't act so cold turkey with me. I know how broken you were after what happened even though it was a year ago."

"Did it hurt, yes a lot. But I got over it and I'm truly in love with Maddie, you know that. I wouldn't do anything to jeopardise that. "

"I know honey, I just want to make sure you're ok and if you're not please just come talk to me ok?"

"Ok mom, thx and I love you."

"Love you too and I would love you even more if you clean this up, I'm going to lay down for I while"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes honey of course, just a bit tired"

"Don't worry I'll clean up, go rest for a bit."

"thanks Soph"

That always worries me though, mom's had breast cancer and she is totally tumour free, but when she gets all tired like this it scares me. But if she says there's nothing to worry about I believe her. Alright I'm going to clean up now which I also hate, but someone has to do it…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Today is the last day before college starts. I'm excited to study psychology because I'm very interested in why people act a certain way. What drives them to take such actions. Anyway Maddie is coming back from holiday this evening so I got some time to kill. Mom is gone all day with her friends and she'll be back late so it's just me. I feel really good though, I slept like 10 hours straight. It's already lunchtime, damn I am lazy. Some lunch will do me good and after I'm going into the city to buy some stuff for dinner. I'm cooking for me and Maddie, she loves my lasagne so that's what's going to be made of course.

I put on my dark blue jeans with a white top and a black jacket. As I put on my sneakers the doorbell rings. Huh that's weird, who could that be? I open the door to see the last person I was expecting to show up at my doorstep. Well of course you can guess who it is. Sian...

"Hey Sophie.."

"Sian? What are you doing here?"

"Well I just wanted to come see you, or else it would be so awkward when we see each other in the street or at college. Oh and I asked around, that's how I know you're going back to college."

"Oh alright, yeah that's smart. You uh want to come in or something?"

"Yeah sure"

"Do you want something to drink or eat?"

"Could I have a glass of water?"

"sure, I'll have one too"

Omg no no no, this is horrible, I meant to avoid her. I cannot believe she's here on my couch right now after everything. I have to tell her though, that we should probably do avoid each other. Alright a glass of water..

"There you go"

"Thanks"

"Look I really appreciate you coming here to clear the air, but I think it would be better to just avoid each other, I mean too much has happened between us. We can't just be friends after all that, can we?"

"Well I'm not saying we should be friends, but we should at least act normal towards each other so that whenever we see each other we can just say: hello, how are you?"

"Ok you're right, so we should talk this out, all of it."

We spend the next two hours talking everything out. From when we were happy and engaged till the moment Sian left. I explain to her that I didn't really have feelings for Amber, I was just young and scared to get married so I tried to find a way out I guess. Sian nods but she also gets mad from time to time. She wanted me to tell her I had doubts so we could've blown the whole thing off and be together without being married. At the end of our conversation I apologize to her for everything.

"And I forgive you and I'm so sorry for leaving like that."

"Are you kidding, you shouldn't be sorry. You had every right."

"I need you to forgive me anyway."

"Alright I forgive you, happy now?"

"Happy."

I can't express how happy I am we've talked about all of it and we've put it behind us. I feel so relieved. I'm kind of curious now, how her life is going.

"So, tell me Sian. How is life, tell me everything."

"Well, not much to say. I'm starting my second year of college tomorrow, I live with my mom and I have no work at the moment"

"Short but powerful.."

"Yeah, so what about you?"

"Well, not much to say either. Starting my first year of psychology tomorrow, still live here obviously with only my mom now and I still work at the grocery shop."

"Where's your dad?"

"Well, my parents are divorced and after that my dad moved away with his new girlfriend."

"That sucks, I'm sorry."

"Thanks, but it's fine"

"Still sucks though"

"Yeah, anyway I have to go, it's already 4 pm and I have to go to the grocery store. I don't mean to kick you out, but I really have to hurry.''

"No I get it, need to get home anyway. It was really good seeing you and closing that chapter of our lives. "

"Same here, I'll see you around."

"See you, bye."

I hope I don't see her honestly, I just feel like we can't be friends. We can't just talk about our lives like we used to. It's just too weird. I am still just going to avoid her. It's better that way..


	3. Chapter 3

**So i will try to upload as much as I can. I write a lot so it shouldn't be a problem. Btw Maddie and Sophie are further in their relationship. Maddie found her parents and lives with them. She goes to college now and she's not so stubborn anymore. She doesn't run when it gets hard. Maybe i will get into the past of Maddies life. I dont know yet, let me know if you want me to write something about it. Anyway here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

Wow, the smell of my lasagne is just amazing. I'm so excited to see Maddie, of course we've texted but it's not the same. I just want to have her in my arms and kiss her. I am thinking though, should I tell her about Sian? She already knows that she's here, but she doesn't know that I talked to her for hours. I think it's best I keep it to myself, I don't want to hurt her or make her uncomfortable. Yeah, I'm just going to leave it alone. Oh I hear the doorbell!

"Hey Mads!"

"Soph, I've missed you so much! Give me a kiss."

"I won't say no to that"

We kiss passionately for a few minutes and I hug her for a while.

"oh shit the lasagne is getting cold, come on. Let's eat, I want to hear all about Spain."

"You look amazing btw, been laying in the sun a lot I suspect?"

"That is a good guess right there, you caught me."

"So how was it? What did you do?"

My phone buzzes, I look at the text because I think it has to be my mom. No such thing apparently, it was Sian: _Hey, just wanted to say I'm happy we are on good terms again and if you ever want to hang out together I'm up for it. If you are of course. Just text me or ring me up. X Sian._ Omg she wants us to be friends again, this is bad. I can't just not text her back. That's rude. _Hey Sian, yeah I'm happy about that too. Maybe we can meet for coffee or something, we'll see. X Sophie. _Ok, I think I handled that pretty well, I said maybe. That doesn't mean I'm going to text her.

"Uhum. Are you texting while I'm telling my story?"

"Oh sorry babe, it was my mom. She wanted to know how everything is going. Tell me all about your holiday."

We spend the next 2 hours eating and talking about her holiday. It's a really nice distraction from the text, but I keep thinking about it. I mean this wasn't just some girl texting me. This was the girl I loved with everything I had. The girl I almost married. The girl I never really got over till I met Maddie. I wonder if I still have feelings for her. No, stop thinking like this, you love Maddie. Focus on school, work, mom and Maddie. There's no room for Sian. Btw Maddie and I are now lying on my bed watching a movie.

"Babe, where's your head at? You're kind of staring at the screen, but not really watching."

"Oh sorry, just thinking."

"About what?"

"Just school and stuff."

"Well are you not sure you want to go back?"

"I am."

"So, what are you worried about?"

"I don't know really"

"I think you're just nervous. You've been away for so long. It's going to be hard to get in that routine again."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, I'm just scared of failing or that I want to quit again."

"Honey, you're not going to fail and you've thought this through. You want to study psychology. You're passionate about it, I can tell. It's going to be fine, I promise."

"I love you so much, you know exactly how to make me feel better. Thank you for being so amazing."

"I love you too and thank you for being so good to me."

"I try."

"Trust me you don't even have to try."

I kiss her and she immediately deepens the kiss. We make love and afterwards I lay in her arms. We rewind the movie and actually watch it this time. Twilight is an ok movie, but I don't know. Bella is kind of boring and Edward talks funny.

"Oh come, just let the venom spread, that way we don't have to watch the rest of the movies. We all know the whole thing is about Bella becoming a vampire anyway. It will happen, I've read the books."

"Soph come on, he wants to save her from becoming a monster. It's romantic. He couldn't live with himself if she became a vampire and he could've done something about it."

"Well, it's not really romantic. Biting your girlfriend and all. Omg that is just stupid. Carlisle could have easily stopped him. Instead he's like: find the will to stop Edward. He's a vampire for god's sake, of course he can't stop."

"No it's about him finding the will to resist his nature, to become better for the person he wants to live for, the person he loves. Besides, Carlisle needs to take care of her wounds while Edward sucks the venom out."

"Ok, you've persuaded me a little. You make some good points."

"Yes I do, so anyway. What does your day look like tomorrow?"

"I got college from one till five. After that I'm going to cook with mom. How about you?"

"Got college to in the evening. During the day I'm just going to hang out."

"Alright, well you can stay over and leave when I go to college."

"Yeah that's fine, I kind of love holding you while I sleep."

"I kind of love sleeping in your arms, so let's go to sleep."

"Good idea, goodnight I love you."

"'Love you too, night"


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, college time. I can do this. Just walk in there, focus and get my degree. I walk over to my locker and of course of all people Sian is standing there. Great, her locker is close to mine. Just what I needed to avoid her, thank you universe. Ok, I'm going to pretend I didn't see her or tell her I'm in a hurry.

"Hey Soph, how are you?"

"Good thanks, you?"

"Same, don't feel like going to my first glass though. The most boring one."

"Ah I get it, I have to go. Bye"

"Wait Sophie!"

I'm walking so fast that I'm almost running away from her. I can't keep talking to her. I'm afraid of my feelings, I'm afraid of losing Maddie and I'm afraid to know more about Sian's life. I don't know what happened to her in the time we spent apart. Maybe bad things have happened and we'll bond over it. I just don't want to get close to her again. I just know my feelings will come back. Avoiding her is just so much easier. I'm sitting in class now waiting for the teacher. A guy comes in and sits next to me. The teacher also arrives.

"Hi, Daniel"

"Sophie"

"New here?"

"No I have studied here before, but I stopped. You?"

"I'm new here, I moved here from London"

"Cool, I still want to go there sometime."

"Who knows, maybe we'll go together someday."

"Well, I don't think so. No offence, but I just met you like five seconds ago."

"Hmm, good point. We'll have to get to know each other then. That way I can take you to London."

"Good idea. Tell me about yourself."

"Name is Daniel Walters, 18, live on my own, work at McDonalds, got a boyfriend named Derek and yes that means I'm gay."

"Name is Sophie Webster, 17, live with my parents, work at a grocery store, got a girlfriend named Maddie and yes that totally means I'm a lesbian."

"I accept everything about you Sophie. Just wanted to let you know."

"I accept you too Daniel."

"You two in the back. Can you either get out of my class or shut up."

"Sorry, we will shut up sir. It was Sophie's fault, she talks too much."

"Hey! No it wasn't."

"Just keep quiet please."

I look at him angry, but he just laughs. I laugh too and we spend the rest of the class actually paying attention. When the class is almost over he writes something on my notebook and walks away. I look at the notebook and see his phone number. Underneath he wrote something: so we can talk without anyone telling us to shut up. Ok I love this guy already. I'm curious to find out more about him. Alright, I got a break for half an hour so I'm going to get some food. I decide to sit outside on the grass. I feel the warmth of the sun warming my skin. I get chills all over my body. I close my eyes and lay down until the sun suddenly disappears. I open my eyes to see Sian standing there.

"What happened to you earlier? I thought we were good?"

"We are."

"So why are you avoiding me?"

"Why aren't you avoiding me? I mean I know we talked about everything and all is forgiven, but that doesn't mean we can be friends all of a sudden."

"Because, I actually missed you and you know me better than anyone. I could use a friend to talk to about everything. I know we can't just be friends out of nothing. That's why I suggested we'd hang out."

"Look Sian, I missed you too and I want to be your friend but.."

"But what?"

"I think my girlfriend just wouldn't be comfortable with me being friends with my ex."

"Ok I understand, I'm sorry. I just want someone to talk too."

"Are you alright?"

"Not really."

"Tell you what. I'll come to your house tonight and we can talk about it then ok?"

"Ok, thanks Soph."

"Of course."

I can't just let her be this sad. She needs someone to talk too. Something is going on with her and I need to know what so I can help. I just feel this need to help her, I don't know why. I just know I need to tell Maddie that I'm talking to her. Honestly is always the best, isn't it?


End file.
